legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S1 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving at the F.E.A.S.T shelter in New York where they enter the building frantically) Alex: May! Martin! (Two of the workers, Martin Li and Aunt May walk up) Martin: Ah Defenders! Long time no see! May: What brings you- Alex: No time to explain! Miles: You need to get everyone to safety now! Martin: Why? May: And where's Erin and Jack? Alex: Long story we'll explain later, just- (A knock is then heard) ???: *Laughter* Alex:....Oh no. (Suddenly, a blast of black and white energy breaks through the door. A figure walks in) Miles:...... Izuku: No.....Not him.... (The man is revealed as the Defenders' old enemy, Mister Negative) Mister Negative:....Finally. Martin: !! May: *Gasp* Alex:...………… Mister Negative: So, the Defenders. Seems most of you are all grown up now. You've even got some new friends. Penny: That's intimidating... Mister Negative: Our mutual friend showed me this timeline when we met. Quite sad you destroyed me after all you tried to do to reform me. Miles: Not him... Mina:.... Martin: M-....Me? Mister Negative: Ah yes. My weaker self. Knew you'd still be kicking around. Zulu: He's.... He's the guy that created dad.... Charlie: …. Martin: Its been so many years... I thought I had escaped you.... Mister Negative: Hehe... Not even close. (Then, some humanoid monsters enter. They're seen made of sand and have clocks for faces) Sand Monsters: *Echoed growl* Alex: !! Mister Negative: Kill the people. I'll take these kids on myself! (The Sand Monsters nod and run off) Alex: Split up and protect the people!! Izuku: Right! Ruby: Let's go! (The heroes split into two groups as Mister Negative charges in) Mister Negative: Ha HA!! Yang: I got him! (Yang steps up and punches Mister Negative in the face) Yang:..... Mister Negative: *smirk* Yang: What the?! (Mister Negative blasts Yang knocking her to a wall) Shade: YANG!! Mister Negative: So many Defenders.... AND ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD!!! (Mister Negative knocks the heroes away with a Negative Shockwave) Alex: GAH!!! Kyle: NN!!! (The heroes land on the ground) Penny: Whoa...! Yang: What was that? My punch did absolutely nothing to him! Ghira: Who the hell is this guy!? Alex: It's Martin! Blake B: Martin?? Yang: B-But he's over- Alex: No this is him from the past! Mister Negative! He used to be an evil alter ego of Martin a long time ago before we destroyed him! Guess Chronos is letting him change his fate! Mister Negative: Heh. Yang: Great...! (Mister Negative then pulls out a sword charged with Negative Energy) Mister Negative: DIE!! (Mister Negative goes to swing before Qrow uses his sword and stops the attack) Mister Negative: !! Qrow:... Mister Negative: Fool! Stand aside! Qrow: Not a chance! (Qrow and Mister Negative start clashing blades) Mister Negative: ENOUGH!! (Mister Negative headbutts Qrow and charges up an energy ball in his palm) Mister Negative: RAAH!!! Qrow: !! (The energy ball is about to hit Qrow) ???: BURNING SUN!!! (Burning Sun appears and takes the blow with ease) Burning Sun:...... Mister Negative: Huh?! (Burning Sun punches Mister Negative hard in the face and knocks him back) Qrow: What the? (Qrow looks to see Daniel and his friends) Daniel: Just in time. Amanda: Yeah! Alex: Guys! Miles: Haha! Just in time! Daniel: Yep. Mister Negative: Who the hell are you?! Amanda: Friends of the Defenders! Oliver: And we don't like freaks like you. Mister Negative: *Growls* (The Sand Monsters rejoin Negative) Mister Negative: I don't have to take this right now! (One of the Sand Monsters forms into a mirror) Mister Negative: Next time, I will have vengeance! (Negative enters the mirror like a portal before the Sand Monsters fall apart and die) Alex:.......... Izuku:........... Miles:.......... Daniel: Guys? Adam: What's up? Alex:....We need to get home. Daniel: Uhhh- Alex: Just....come on. (The heroes start to leave the shelter. Martin is seen watching them) Martin:......... TO BE CONTINUED........ Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts